Hard recovery
by jimmypriceisgay
Summary: John Watson n'est pas là depuis un moment mais Sherlock Holmes ne s'en inquiète pas. Enfin au début. John a des problèmes, c'est certain, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir. Et son incroyable ami a bien l'intention de le retrouver. Mais les choses ne seront plus comme avant, John a changé. Chap 4 en ligne (smooth Johnlock à venir) REECRITURE
1. Chapter 1

Welcome !

Vous voici, lecteurs/trices, sur la version 2.0 de cette fiction. Laissée à l'abandon pendant plusieurs mois, je l'ai retouché progressivement pour vous l'offrir plus cohérente, plus soutenue, plus claire. J'ai beaucoup lu pendant ces mois d'absence, et j'espère que mon style c'est un peu amélioré.

Sinon j'ai un parallèle une fic Hannibal(NBC) qui va bientôt arriver, si ça vous intéresse. (je vous conseille fortement de regarder cette série elle déchire).

Néanmoins, les fautes sont toujours présentes, à ma plus grande tristesse.

Des éléments assez importants ont été modifiés par rapport à la fic de base, je vous conseille donc de la relire.

La petite review fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est une critique.

Evidemment, en dehors de l'intrigue, rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Abyssus abyssum invocat

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que John n'était pas passé à Baker Street, ne serait-ce que pour un thé. Exactement 419h. Et même pas un texto, un mail, ou quoi que ce soit sur le blog de ce _bloody doctor_. Cela faisait 419h que Sherlock était sur ce canapé à attendre, s'alimentant pour pouvoir continuer à attendre. Il n'avait vu personne en dehors de mrs Hudson qui piaillait en arrière plan pendant qu'il s'occupait à attendre. Les paupières de Sherlock ne remuaient que pour chasser les larmes de fatigue et de frustration qui montaient.

Il attendait que cette présence revienne. Cette odeur de thé, de chaud, et de confiture à la cerise. Il voulait voir cette silhouette, petite et robuste, passer devant la cuisine pour s'assoir dans le fauteuil face au sien.

Il voulait entendre cette voix particulière lui reprocher son enthousiasme sur une scène de crime ou jurer en ouvrant le frigo. Il voulait ressentir cette sécurité quand cette présence se plaçait inconsciemment entre lui et les membres de l'équipe de Lestrade. Cette présence qui le rassurait par son existence.

Mais elle n'était pas là et Sherlock l'attendait le cœur lourd.

Mais ce matin-là, il en avait assez d'attendre. Il sortit de son palais mental et ouvrit les yeux.

La poussière voletait doucement dans cet appart qui paraissait abandonné. Sherlock tourna lentement la tête et s'assit dans le canapé sur lequel il était allongé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux poisseux et il fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Il se leva doucement et tâtonna jusqu'à la salle de bain, et prit sa première douche depuis plus de 2 semaines. Sous l'eau brûlante, il frottait rudement sa peau, pour enlever cette sensation de manque qui courait le long de ses veines. Il entendait le sang tambouriner dans ses tempes et son cœur crier son vide.

Sherlock se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas de nouvelles, ni la visite de Mycroft, s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Les premiers jours, il avait résolu quelques enquêtes pour Lestrade depuis son canapé, sans même utiliser le moindre patch de nicotine, mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas contacté pour d'autres affaires depuis.

De toute manière, le détective n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force pour se traîner jusqu'à Scotland Yard, quémandé quelques occupations intellectuelles. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce manque d'activité criminelle qui le tourmentait mais d'avantage le silence trop longtemps prolongé au 221b.

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux que son cerveau avait clos sans son autorisation et sortit de la baignoire la peau rougie et éraflée par son insistance. Il enfila un t-shirt défraichi qu'il n'aurait même pas accepté de regarder en temps normal et un jogging noir, apparu au fond de son armoire quelques jours plus tôt.

Le cadet des Holmes en jetant un coup d'œil au miroir en s'habillant estima qu'il avait dû perdre quelques kilos de muscles et paraissait, s'il n'était que mince avant, maintenant maigre et fragile. Ses boucles en pagaille ressemblaient à une pieuvre noire échouée sur un galet blanc poli par le sel et les vagues. Il ressemblait à un ado mal dans sa peau comme se l'imagine la majorité des idiots au delà de cette porte. Pathétique. Son point se serra et fracassa le miroir. Des éclats résonnèrent dans le lavabo et d'autres se multipliaient en percutant le sol.

Sa voix exaspérée l'atteignit au creux de l'oreille "_the mess you made, Sherlock_".

Son cœur manqua un battement, ses poumons se vidèrent, et son corps se projeta vers l'avant. Il se précipita à la suite de ce son adoré dans le salon en se cognant aux murs et au chambranle de la porte, mais aucune trace du propriétaire de ce morceau de réconfort.

Il n'y avait dans ce salon que poussière et souvenirs. Sherlock inspira aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait pour que son cœur ralentisse.

Sherlock se rassit sur le canapé, pour se relever aussitôt. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'escalier et monta les trois premières marches avant de s'arrêter, la tête baissée et les épaules voûtées.

Il leva la tête vers le haut des marches et tenta d'appeler : "_John _?". Sa voix était étrange, basse et frêle. Pas de réponse ni de bruit de pas. Il redescendit les marches pas à pas et se laissa glisser contre le mur en face des escaliers. Il replie les jambes sous son menton et les serra de ses longs bras fins. Il posa son front sur ses genoux et, dans le noir, Sherlock Holmes pleura.

John ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Il voulait les refermer et dormir jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit terminé. Ses oreilles sifflaient dans le silence humide de la pièce. Ou peut-être du placard ou de la cave, John n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que ses poignets étaient maintenus ensemble par un fil résistant qui lui coupait la circulation des mains et sciait sa peau.

Il releva doucement la tête, malgré la forte nausée et la batte de baseball qui semblait s'abattre sur son crâne depuis une éternité. Mais son cou ne sembla pas aimer la manœuvre et John laissa échapper un grognement. Bon. Les vieilles habitudes revinrent et il opéra un check-up rapide de son corps, enfin plutôt du morceau de douleur qui s'apparentait vaguement à son corps. Bon, il pouvait bouger les orteils, la plupart des doigts de la main gauche, heureusement seul le majeur semblait cassé. En revanche, la main droite était inutilisable. Pas d'arme donc. Ou alors de la main gauche en cas de nécessité.

L'ancien soldat tenta de bouger ses bras, mais sa respiration se coupa quand il bougea l'épaule gauche. En tournant lentement la tête vers celle-ci, il attrapa le col de sa chemise avec les dents et tira. Il gémit en voyant les dégâts : du liquide poisseux et séché collait la chemise à sa peau, son sang donc.

La vieille cicatrice avait était rouverte. Il n'avait définitivement aucune possibilité de se servir d'une arme.

John continua le _checkup_ de ses capacités. Il avait seulement une côte cassée, pas de dégâts majeurs au niveau de l'abdomen, et il respirait, pour le moment. Descendant un peu plus bas, les chevilles toujours entravées, il put sentir une autre zone humide de sang au niveau de son genou droit, empêchant tout sprint. Sa cheville avait gonflée également. Parfait. La situation était parfaite. En tout point, vraiment.

La batte de baseball ralenti sa cadence pour permettre a John d'entendre des bruits de pas, quelque part dans le noir.

Il entendit un verrou tourné et un rayon lumineux filtra d'une porte située dans le dos de John, l'empêchant de voir le nouvel arrivant. L'inconnu

Bruit de talon : L'inconnu(e) ?

Parfum capiteux et floral : Inconnue

L'inconnue entra dans ce qui semblait être un sous-sol tout ce qui a de plus basique, puis ferma la porte, tuant la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Le noir était revenu. Mais cette fois-ci un élément inconnu était entré dans le jeu.

John sentit le parfum et entendit les pas se déplacer vers sa gauche. Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule ouverte, et tout s'arrêta dans la tête de l'ancien soldat.

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule ouverte, et tout s'arrêta dans la tete de l'ancien soldat. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge et le temps s'arrêta à son tour.

Non non non non non. Quelque chose clochait. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

John obligea à ses poumons de se gonfler puis de se vider. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Mais bientôt une langue qu'il connaissait trop bien était dans sa bouche, mêlant le goût métallique du sang et la pointe salée des larmes. Sans savoir pourquoi John répondait à ce baiser, non, à cet adieu, malgré la douleur qui irradiait de son épaule, de son cou et de son visage tuméfié.

Mais soudain la langue, les dents et les lèvres furent loin et seule une respiration erratique répondant en écho à la sienne lui faisait savoir qu'elle était toujours là.

Des nouveaux bruits de pas. Un plafonnier s'alluma, brûlant les yeux de John, accoutumés au noir. Ceux-ci étaient inondés de larmes, âpres de rage. Il clôt ses paupières. Le parfum si étouffant l'enveloppait, lui tournait la tête quand soudain un aiguille pénétra son épiderme près de la jugulaire.

Les sons de pas et le bourdonnement du plafonnier furent entourés d'un halo sonore flou et John fut de nouveau dans le noir de son esprit.

* * *

Un conseil ? Une remarque ? J'espère que ce début vous a plu.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome !

Je publie à la suite ce chapitre 2, histoire de donner un peu de matière à vous, lecteurs.

Je ne fais que passer, déclarer que rien n'est à moi en dehors de l'intrigue etc...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ad nauseam

Sherlock fut réveillé par la lumière matinale, qui continuait à filtrer à travers les rideaux, malgré les insultes du locataire qui fusaient tout les matins depuis que celui-ci occupait les lieux. Mais ce matin-là, le détective remercia le jour de s'être lever. Il avait des choses à faire et des gens à voir. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre bêtement. Il était un grand génie de son siècle et il devait montrer qu'il était toujours d'attaque, prêt à chaque instant. Il se leva, le corps ankylosé par la nuit passée recroquevillé à même le sol, et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine. Mais il n'y trouva pas la tasse de thé fumante normalement posée sur la table. Avec un soupir, Sherlock ouvrit chacun des tiroirs pour trouver la boite à thé, la sortit une fois repérée, et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Il traina des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre où il prit son costume noir, une chemise anthracite, des sous-vêtements, et prit une douche rapide pour détendre ses muscles raidis.

De retour dans la cuisine, il but une gorgée de son thé ... pour la recracher aussitôt dans l'évier. Le cadet des Holmes lâcha un juron et envoya sa tasse rejoindre le thé, attrapa son manteau et sortit de cet appartement pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

En sortant si soudainement, le détective avait oublié son écharpe : le froid le saisit à la gorge comme un loup glacé et rougit ses pommettes avant qu'il ait pu héler un taxi et indiquer _New Scotland Yard_.

Une fois assis, il prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il allait simplement surgir dans le bureau de Lestrade après plus de deux semaines de silence total, seul et amaigri. Il appellera forcément Mycroft. Sauf que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait simplement reprendre des affaires, les résoudre, traiter les membres de l'équipe de Lestrade d'idiots, puis partir avec une moue de dédain dans une envolée de manteau. Comme avant en fait.

Mais un petit quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas possible et qu'il lui manquerait quelque chose pour que tout le monde le voit comme avant.

Le taxi ralenti pour finalement s'arrêter à quelques rues du Yard, bloqué dans les embouteillages. Sherlock jeta le montant de la course sur le siège et s'éjecta de l'habitacle. Il zigzaguait entre les voitures pendant que ses doigts pianotaient sur son portable, cherchant des mystères à élucider pour rentrer dans le bureau de Lestrade avec toute la splendeur qu'il pensait devoir retrouver.

Mais rien n'avait fait surface quand il hurla à Anderson de se taire, sous les yeux ébahis de Donovan et le reste du menu fretin. Le regard rivé sur son portable, il parcourut les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du D.I, dans lequel il pénétra sans lever les yeux. Il ne vit donc pas les stores fermés et ne de donna pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Le nouvel arrivant s'attendait à des réflexions, des cris, des insultes à son entrée, mais rien.

Or ce qu'il vit en redressant la tête, valait tout les hurlements de rage du monde. Mycroft était déjà là, dans le bureau. Mais il n'était pas le dédain personnifié comme d'habitude. Il avait une lueur de détresse dans les yeux lorsqu'il mit en suspens la phrase adressé à Lestrade (ensevelit sous une pile de dossiers) à l'entrée de son jeune frère.

"Mycroft je devais justement te parler" commença Sherlock pour ne pas perdre l'avantage de la surprise.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé, comme à ton habitude, _cher frère_ ?

\- Tu pourrais te défiler. Et la réponse à ce que je vais te demander ne souffrirait aucun détournement, semi-réponse, fausse indignation, ou quelque lâcheté que ce soit de ta part. _C'est clair ?_" Sherlock hurla presque les derniers mots, perdant le contrôle de sa voix.

Mycroft leva un sourcil d'étonnement, tourna lentement vers le propriétaire du bureau qui hocha la tête, posa ses dossiers et sortit, lançant une vague 'bye' a Sherlock.

Une fois le D.I sortit, Mycroft s'assit dans le canapé en cuir défraichi, et appliqua un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage en croisant les jambes.

Sherlock fit de même, se faisant calme et distant avec son environnement, feignant l'ennui le plus simple.

"Sherlock, quelle est donc ta question si importante ?" Demanda l'ainé, d'une voix maîtrisé mais plus rapide que d'ordinaire. Bien, il savait donc plus ou moins ce qu'il attendait. Et il est inquiet. Ce qui n'était pas forcement une bonne chose. Ses mains ne bougent pas, son souffle est régulier, pas de TiCs. Son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il se contrôlait mais Sherlock voulait simplement croire qu'il n'y avait rien a cacher, qu'il était juste impatient de se moquer de lui et de le renvoyer avec deux ou trois enquêtes. Mais le cerveau a très souvent raison. Un bruit perturba sa réflexion, se répéta

"Sherlock ? Sherlock ? Ta question je te prie, je suis attendu, et ce serait dommage que je ne puisse y répondre par manque de temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment. Je te la poserais une seule fois.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- _Où est John Watson_ ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur leurs épaules. Le visage de Mycroft vieillit de plusieurs années en quelques secondes, et les mains de Sherlock se serrèrent.

Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent comme autant de lames dans le cœur du jeune Holmes.

"MYCROFT REPONDS !" Celui-ci le regarda avec la même peine qu'a son entrée dans le bureau. Il joignit les mains en regardant son jeune frère et lâcha sa bombe : "**je ne sais pas**".

Quelque chose se brisa en lui, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son frère. Les sombres histoires vont resurgir, la haine va les séparer a nouveau, et tout recommencera sauf que cette fois-ci, personne ne pourra le sauver.

Il devait lui expliquer la situation à tout prix, avant que Sherlock ne fuit. Mais pour l'instant celui-ci ne bougeait pas, il était figé sur le canapé comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Le prochain mouvement serait soit un coup de poing, soit les quelques enjambées qui le porteraient de l'autre coté de Londres dans un endroit peu recommandable. "Sherlock, la situation n'est pas simple", pas de réaction, "la raison pour laquelle j'ignore l'actuelle position de John est que, Mycroft s'éclaircit la voix, les agents détachés de mon service pour le protéger ont disparus, sûrement neutralisés et..." Mycroft laissa sa phrase en suspens, cherchant ses mots.

Pendant ce temps là, son frère analysait la vraie portée de sa phrase. Premièrement, pas de sarcasme, deuxièmement il a envoyé des agents de sa propre garde personnelle pour protéger quelqu'un qui ne soit ni son frère ni lui-même. Intéressant. Le point négatif cependant c'est que ... Il déglutit DIS LE SHERLOCK ! Personne. Ne. Savait. Où. Était. John. Watson.

Cela avait prit près de trois semaines a Sherlock pour comprendre que s'il n'était pas revenu, c'était qu'il avait un problème. Il ne pouvait pas rester fâcher contre lui plus de quelques jours, pas des semaines, même avec sa nouvelle vie ! Le grand Sherlock Holmes était bien inutile, Mycroft de moquerait bien si ... Mycroft ne s'était pas moquer quand il lui avait dit. D'ailleurs il ne parlait pas ?

Il tourna la tête vers son frère, celui-ci le regardait, sans pitié ni de lueur moqueuse, seulement de la peine était dissimulé au fond de ses prunelles.

"Sherlock, je dois te dire que mes hommes travaillent depuis déjà quatre jours et ils n'ont rien trouvé.

\- Je veux voir la maison, tes hommes sont aveugles.

\- Cela va de soi. Tu peux y aller maintenant, une voiture t'attend.

\- J'y vais par mes moyens, j'ai des choses à faire avant, jeta le cadet en se levant. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand le roux l'arrêta en lui agrippant le poignet, ajoutant, ses yeux gris planté dans l'azur : "Rien d'irréfléchi j'espère, _cher frère_". Le 'cher frère' en question dégagea son bras d'un mouvement brusque et sortit sans un regard.

* * *

Un commentaire ? Et je vous supplie, s'il y a des fautes, faites m'en part.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome !

Encore un à la suite, pour revenir ou je m'étais arrêtée. Celui-ci est très court, navrée, mais les différents chapitres doivent être sectionné aux endroits adéquats.

Rien ne m'appartient en dehors de l'intrigue etc...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cura ut valeas

John rouvrit les yeux après quelques heures d'inconscience. Le plafonnier avait été allumé de l'extérieur, il devait être 20h. Cela faisait maintenant beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il était dans cette position, sur la pointe des pieds, les poignets maintenus a un crochet au dessus de sa tête. Ses épaules étaient tétanisées et il respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Dans quelques heures sil ne bougeait pas il allait simplement cesser de respirer et mourir, pendu par les mains. Il était simplement extenué, et maintenant qu'il était réveillé l'urgence lui vrillait le ventre.

Le seul point positif c'était qu'il savait où il était maintenant. La première fois, les ravisseurs de John l'avait d'abord assommé avant de l'enfermé dans une cave, et il n'avait eu conscience d'avoir bougé que quand il réalisa que la porte avait changé de mur et de couleur. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait été transporté longtemps après avoir été drogué et s'était réveillé avant d'être arriver à destination. Trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit, il n'avait pu que se repérer, grâce au soleil et à la densité du trafic. Passer ses journées avec le seul détective consultant au monde a ses avantages, après tout. Ses lèvres ouvertes et tuméfiées s'étirèrent en un sourire douloureux et un rire tenta de monter de sa poitrine mais le verre pilé qui semblait être planter des poumons jusqu'à sa langue l'arrêta aussi net.

John avait encore plus crié sur la dernière fois. Et John avait soif. Et faim. Et tout les autres besoins possibles après Dieu savait combien de jours de tortures, mais la chose qui inquiétait John à ce moment là, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait de rien entre ses périodes de réveil. Il se retrouvait a intervalles réguliers éveillé et blessé mais il n'avait aucune idée précise de comment ces blessures étaient apparues. La torture est évidente dirait Sherlock, ça n'importe qui le trouverait tout de suite. Mais John sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer. Quelque chose d'inconnu.

XxXxX

John était à bout de nerfs. Il attendait sans but depuis trop longtemps, il devait agir ou il allait mourir là, il le savait. Déjà sa respiration se bloquait par moment, lorsqu'il laissait ses jambes pendre dans le vide, et ses poignets étaient au bord de la rupture.

Le soldat regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait absolument rien à sa portée.

Il choisit donc le dernier recours. Mettre toutes ses dernières forces dans une tentative, et crever a petit feu si celle-ci échouait. Une décharge d'adrénaline descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il serra la chaîne au bout de laquelle il y avait le crochet avec ses deux mains aussi fermement que lui permettaient les multiples fractures et contusions. Et il se hissa. De toutes ses forces, haletant, grognant de douleur. Son bras blessé l'abandonna et il retomba lourdement, un hurlement au fond de la gorge.

L'adrénaline commençait à se retirer de ses veines, et il tenta de nouveau, il savait que c'était le tout pour le tout.

Il tira, la douleur cuisante s'insinuait dans chaque cellule de son corps, lorsque le lien rigide qui entravait ses poignets se dégagea du crochet. Alors John se laissa tomber au sol, malgré la souffrance qui le rendait fou, malgré ses fractures, entorses, plaies ouvertes.

Maintenant qu'il était allongé sur le sol et que l'adrénaline se retirait, il sentit le froid l'enveloppé doucement.

Alors une voix grave et vibrante lui rappela, au creux de l'oreille que s'il s'endormait, ce serait le noir infini. A ce son, John rouvrit les yeux, et se leva, appuyé contre le mur.

Il allait devoir bouger de là, et vite.

Sherlock Holmes claqua la porte du bureau, descendit en courant les escaliers, et ne reprit sa respiration qu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Sa tête tournait, le sol n'était plus stable, ses oreilles sifflaient, ses jambes ne le portaient plus et ses yeux ne voyaient rien d'autre que le vide que John avait laissé. Sans réfléchir, le cadet Holmes se mit à marcher vers les quais de la Tamise, afin de trouver un des nombreux sdf qui faisaient partie de son réseau souterrain pour lui soutirer des renseignements. Mais il ne marcha pas longtemps.

Dès qu'il avait tourné au coin de la rue du Yard, ses pas s'étaient allongés pour devenir des foulées aussi espacées que lui permettaient ses grands jambes, et pendant qu'il enchainait les tournants en pilotage automatique, son cerveau entier cogitait sur cette courte entrevue.

Personne ne savait où était John. Pas même le gouvernement britannique. Ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe et pour John, et pour le gouvernement. La question que devait a présent se poser le Royaume-Unis était "_où est John bloody Watson ?_" décréta Sherlock en se triturant la lèvre inférieure avec les dents.

Dans ses pensées, il déboucha près du pont le plus fréquenté par ses connaissances, et heurta un jeune qui pianotait sur son portable. Le choc surprit Sherlock autant que le visage qu'il voyait. Il connaissait ce garçon. Le jeune métisse rabattit sa capuche en grommelant et repris sa route. Le détective regarda longuement la silhouette s'éloigner, l'esprit fixé sur le contenu nouvellement arrivé dans sa poche.

Le poids et la taille indiquaient clairement un téléphone portable mais il n'était pas du même gabarit que le sien, c'était donc bel et bien celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais dans sa poche.

Sherlock leva les yeux, aspira un peu de l'air humide de Londres, plongea la main dans sa poche et agrippa le Blackberry qu'il sortit en marchant vers la rambarde au dessus de l'eau sombre de la Tamise. Il enroula une main autour du métal rouillé par la pluie, et baissa les yeux sur l'écran du téléphone.

Un message, comme c'est étonnant.

Son cœur accéléra pendant le trajet de son pouce vers la molette.

La molette descend lentement vers l'icone des messages.

Elle est dessus.

Sherlock déglutit difficilement, coupe sa respiration, cille.

Son doigt appuie, l'application s'ouvre, il appuie de nouveau, la seule conversation s'ouvre.

"_Do you need a doctor ?_"

* * *

Tadaaam ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome again !

Nouveau chapitre, plus long que le précédent.

Rien ne m'appartient de dehors de l'intrigue etc...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dum spiro, spero

John était maintenant à la porte, qui était bien évidemment fermée de l'extérieur. Le prisonnier souffla de frustration. Il ne tenait debout que sur un jambe, l'autre était cassée au genoux, et sa main droite n'était qu'une boule purulente de douleur.

Il y avait que peu d'option s'il voulait sortir par ses propres moyens :

-il attendait que quelqu'un vienne, l'assommait, et partait par la porte ouverte.

-il fracturait la porte.

Pas besoin d'une envolée de manteau et de cheveux bouclés à outrance pour savoir que ni l'une ni l'autre n'était envisageable.

Premièrement, il était impossible pour John de se battre, il tenait à peine debout. Dans cette voie, il était incapable de fracasser la porte non plus. Et même si par un quelconque miracle il réussissait, alors il se retrouverait de l'autre côté sans couverture, dans un environnement inconnu, avec un nombre inconnu d'ennemis. Beaucoup trop d'incertitudes. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop.

_GOD DAMMIT_, c'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi il est là ? Dans cet état ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le torturerait ? Est-ce qu'il avait parlé pendant les séances ? Et surtout de quoi ? Était-il là pour Sherlock ou pour autre chose ? Il avait vu des choses à l'armée, mais rien de plus que lui permettait son grade de capitaine.

John se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol froid et poussiéreux. Il ferma les yeux et le bourdonnement du plafonnier lui empli les oreilles puis la tête... Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son souffle et le calmer. Peu à peu ses muscles se détendait et les élancements s'apaisèrent.

xXxXx

Un courant d'air frais lui fit rouvrir les yeux. John était dans un bureau. Un bureau moderne, mais sans fenêtre. Il se leva sans difficulté et inspecta son environnement. Il y avait seulement une énorme étagère en métal et en verre qui occupait tout les murs de la pièce. Pourtant elle était aussi illuminée qu'une terrasse en plein soleil, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'éclairage au plafond, contre les murs ou au sol. Pourtant tout était dans un flou reposant, que John attribua à son cerveau fatigué. Il se retourna, et marcha vers la porte. Quelque chose clochait, c'était certain, pourtant John se sentait en sécurité. En fait il savait qu'il était en sécurité. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit du bureau, qui faisait place à un corridor aussi éclairée et flou que la pièce précédente. Le corridor dans lequel il marchait maintenant était sans fin, peut être qu'il tournait en rond ? Mais John n'était pas fatigué de marcher, il était vidé de toute impatience et même de toute pensée. Une porte noire apparut à sa droite. Le soldat posa la main sur la poignée er tourna, sans se poser de question sur l'origine de cet endroit. Il entra. Il laissa ses empreintes sur le sable de son camp d'entraînement en Afghanistan, et se rendit sans broncher jusqu'au baraquement le plus proche. A l'emplacement de ses anciens quartiers d'officier s'élevait une autre porte, mais rouge. Son corps agit sans ralentir. John était maintenant en face d'un lui-même, ligoté a une chaise, comme il l'était quelques heures (jours ? Mois ? Années ?) plus tôt. Mais sans blessures. Celui-ci était juste retenu à une chaise et dormait, rien de plus.

Il tapota sur l'épaule du John ligoté qui releva la tête en baillant, avant se s'appuyer au mur les bras croisés. Le prisonnier le fixa avec un sourire moqueur que John n'aurait jamais cru être capable d'afficher. Mais en regardant mieux, l'homme attaché et John n'étaient pas identiques. Son vis-à-vis paraissait plus jeune, du moins ses cheveux étaient moins gris, et ses traits plus fermes. Il était clairement plus musclé aussi. Le docteur avait quitté son mur et décrivait des cerces concentriques autour de la chaise occupée. Il avait les mêmes cicatrices d'acné, les mêmes lèvres, le même nez bizarre. Il tâta son épaule, mais pas de cicatrice, il n'était donc pas encore parti en Afghanistan. Il avait trente ans à tout casser. Il était en face d'un John plus jeune d'au moins 10 ans et manifestement moins sympathique. Il s'éloigna de la chaise en se pinçant l'arête du nez jusqu'au mur. Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Il les rouvrit en se plaçant face au prisonnier.

Le métro tanguait sur ses railles comme une barque suivant la houle. L'odeur était insupportablement acide et irritait la gorge de Sherlock. Le métro était un des endroits auxquels il ne s'était jamais habitué et s'arrangeait donc pour ne jamais l'emprunter, a grand renfort de taxis et de voitures de police.

Heureusement, grâce a son air dédaigneux et ses regards aussi hautain que froid, la basse populace évitait de se frotter à lui, meme lorsque le wagon était bondé à en étouffer. Mais à cette heure-ci, la rame était relativement vide. Il n'y avait qu'un vieil homme endormi affalé dans un coin du wagon, à l'opposé de la place de Sherlock, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il aurait préféré rentrer en taxi mais les artères principales de la ville étaient bouchées en soirée, il s'était donc résigné à s'engouffrer dans la station la plus proche après sa course.

Les yeux rivés sur la vitre sale et taguée, le détective réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait apprit de plus depuis qu'il avait le portable en sa possession.

1) il savait à qui appartenait ce portable, mais pas a qui appartenait le numéro qui envoyait les instruction par sms.

Et ce portable était celui de John.

2) il n'en avait reçu que deux messages, le premier était comme une présentation, une manière de le faire mordre a l'hameçon pour qu'il s'investisse dans le jeu. Et le deuxième était une courte liste d'instructions basiques pour une rencontre.

3) il s'était rendu chez John et Marie, où il n'y avait personne, et ce depuis quelques temps d'après la poussière et le contenu du frigidaire. Pas de trace de luttes ou d'objets cassés, tout était normal et à sa place.

Soit ils étaient partis en deuxième lune de miel, sans le prévenir et longtemps, soit ils avaient des problèmes assez conséquents. Et dans ce cas là, c'est son rôle de les aider. Bon. Ça ne faisait que 18 longues heures qu'il était certain qu'ils avaient des problèmes. Sherlock souffla de frustration. Il n'avait aucun indice, nul part où commencer.

Sherlock se recala dans son siège, enroulé dans son manteau et se replongea dans les méandres de son subconscient. La recherche des gardes affiliés à la protection des Watson n'avait donné aucun résultat, ils semblaient avoir simplement disparu, après un dernier contact radio i jours. Il était bel et bien piégé ! La seule chose qui lui permettrait de retrouver John était une personne de l'autre côté d'un numéro inconnu. Il allait donc suivre ses instructions, comme un idiot.

Le métro déboucha enfin du tunnel souterrain et les lampadaires qui éclairaient la route longeant la voie de chemins de fer diffusaient une lumière orange tout-à-fait haïssable. Éblouit, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en titubant vers les portes. Il était certain qu'il aurait eu le droit à une moquerie de la part du soldat s'il avait été là. Les lèvres du détective s'étirèrent en un fin sourire à cette idée.

C'est vrai que le quotidien était redevenu pesant sans ce petit homme qui, même s'il marchait d'une manière assez incroyable il fallait l'avouer, restait un pilier pour Sherlock, même si personne ne verrait l'avouer a voix hautes. Malheureusement la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, ça n'avait été qui flot d'injure qui était sorti de sa bouche. Il avait été trop loin à ce moment là, et il le sut dès que John avait claqué la porte. Avant, il était obligé de rentrer s'il ne voulait pas dormir chez une quelconque Sarah plus de deux jours, mais il habitait avec Marie désormais.

Il pouvait ignorer Sherlock autant qu'il le souhaitait, il avait juste à vivre sa vie, comme il l'avait fait pendant que le détective était en... Voyage à l'Est. Mais il était revenu ! Et principalement pour John, à dire vrai. Sherlock resta ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que les stations défilait. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était au terminus de la ligne. Exactement à l'opposé de Baker Street. Il sortit de la station, comme si tout était au ralenti, "comme dans les films?" demanderai Lestrade avec une pâle imitation d'un sourire moqueur, copié sur son frère. "Ouais, comme dans les films, enfin plutôt les navets que vous regardez, produits avec des budgets aussi élevé que le nombre de neurones survivant tant bien que mal dans votre crâne vide.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage rougit par la froidure du vent qui s'engouffrait dans l'escalier menant à la rue. Il pouvait bien se permettre de se moquer de cet incapable, non ? "C'est ton ami Sherlock, lui rappellerai John, il t'a couvert plus d'une fois, reconnais-le, espèce d'ingrat", s'en suivrait une tape dans le dos, un sourire triste et un soupir discret de la part du médecin.

Stop. C'est pas comme s'il était mort non plus, il allait le retrouver, le tirer du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré, le ramener à Baker Street et ne le lâcherait plus jamais des yeux, point.

Le détective leva les yeux vers le ciel couvert et observa la buée de sa respiration se disperser dans la nuit. C'était fatigant d'être le grand Sherlock Holmes. Parfois il voulait simplement arrêter de réfléchir et pouvoir se détendre en regardant ces idioties abrutissantes à la télévision avec un thé et John assis à côté de lui, rien de plus. Il soupira, il ne le pourra jamais, il le savait bien, son don était une responsabilité, comme lui avait dit un jour Sally Donovan. D'après John, elle avait sorti cette phrase d'un comics américain. Un truc de super héros, pour les enfants, Spiderman, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Le détective leva les yeux aux ciel.

Non pas qu'il soit un genre de Spiderman qui sauve le monde entier, évidemment. Loin de là.

"**Le ****Détective** **Sherlock Holmes remonte le col de son fameux manteau et reprend sa route dans la nuit glaciale**", un bon titre pour le prochain post sur le blog de John.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
